


Quickie

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-18
Updated: 2007-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:50:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP and the title sums it up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quickie

**Author's Note:**

> This started as some email porn for nebula99, who said I should post it, and since I always do what I'm told…here it is, with some additions. So, this one is for you, nebula99, thanks for being such a great friend (and fellow creepy slash writer ;) )

Hotch stood on the walkway, watching as Spencer Reid walked into the BAU bullpen. Reid looked flustered; a frown on his face, hair messed up and he was barely keeping hold of the pile of files in his arm. Just as he got to his desk, Reid tripped--over his own feet from the looks of it. Files spilt over Reid's desk and chair. "Jesus fucking Christ!" Reid muttered, but it was loud enough for Hotch to hear. There was continued muttering of profanity as Reid picked up the papers.

Narrowing his eyes, Hotch waited as Reid picked up the files and put them neatly on his desk. "Reid, a word in my office, please." When it looked as if Reid were going to refuse, Hotch raised his voice a bit and demanded, "NOW." He walked into his office and waited for Reid.

Reid walked into the office, and glowered at Hotch, who was standing by the window. "Close the door, Reid."

Reid slammed the door shut and had barely turned around when he felt himself being pushed up against that same door. "Hotch?"

"Are you having a bad day, Spencer?" Hotch asked, pressing his body against Reid's. He smiled at his lover for a moment before kissing him. Hotch moaned softly when Reid's arms wrapped around his waist.

After a few minutes of kissing--tongues tangling and sliding together--Hotch pulled back to stare at Spencer for a moment. "Bad day?" he repeated his question.

Reid closed his eyes for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, just seems like one thing after another is going wrong," he said with a sigh. "Of course, this made it a bit better," he said, smiling at Hotch.

Hotch chuckled. "Just a bit better? Hmm, what can I do to make it a lot better?" he asked, smirking, as he reached down to undo Reid's pants, his hand sliding inside to rub Reid's dick through the cotton of his boxers.

"I dunno, Ho--" Reid was shocked into silence when Hotch dropped to his knees in front of him, pulling his pants and underwear down as he went. Hotch sucked Reid's half hard dick into his mouth and licked the sensitive underside with his tongue as Reid's cock got hard.

Reid brought a hand up to his mouth, biting the back of it so he didn't shout out and alert everyone that he was getting a blow job from his boss in the boss' office. He was making small whimpering and whining noises as Hotch worked his mouth and tongue over his dick. Reid's hips started thrusting and he knew he'd come soon--Hotch was very good at giving head--he moved his hand and whispered, "I'm going to come, oh, god, soon..." and he moaned.

Hotch didn't move away, instead, he deep throated Reid, and again Reid had to bite his hand to keep from yelling out as his orgasm tore through him. Hotch swallowed, and licked Reid's cock clean before standing up and kissing him again.

Reid wrapped his arms around Hotch while he caught his breath; he could taste himself in Hotch's mouth. He started to reach down, to stroke Hotch's cock, but Hotch pushed his hand away. "Later, baby. JJ is on her way up here with a case." Hotch kissed Reid's cheek before helping him pull up his pants.

There was no way for Reid to leave before JJ got there, so Reid sat down in one of the chairs across from Hotch's desk and Hotch perched on a corner of his desk, hiding his arousal with a strategically placed file folder.

JJ knocked on the door and Hotch said, "Come in."

She poked her head in and said, "I'm ready for the briefing; round table room in five." She closed the door behind her after Hotch and Reid nodded their acknowledgement.

Reid got up and stood between Hotch's legs. He leaned in, bracing his hands on Hotch's thighs, and whispered against his ear, "Tonight, I'll let you do whatever you want with me…." He kissed Hotch, moving one hand to lightly caress Hotch's cock through his pants.

Hotch groaned. "Spencer," he said warningly, "please, don't."

Spencer backed up and smirked. "Sorry," he said, although he didn't really sound like he meant it. Hotch watched as Reid walked out the door and he took a couple of deep breaths, trying to get himself under control. Hotch tried thinking about cold things; ice, cold water…Haley. That did it…thinking of having sex with Haley pretty much killed his erection.

Hotch grabbed the files he needed and made his way quickly to the round table room. He slid into the chair closest to the door and opened the folder in front of him. It wasn't until he looked up that Hotch realised that his seat might not be the best; he was across from Reid, who was sitting there, staring at him. Hotch met his gaze briefly and Reid smirked before sucking on the end of his pen.

Closing his eyes for a moment, Hotch struggled to keep control; he knew what that mouth felt like wrapped around his cock. It was useless, though, he could feel his cock getting hard again and it was all he could do not to groan. He forced himself to pay attention to JJ's recitation of the case, but it was difficult—every time he raised his head to look at the screen—he was looking at Reid. The little imp would then smirk and suck on the end of his pen. Hotch managed to not show any reaction, other than a slight glower at Reid and a bit of shifting in his seat, to try and make himself more comfortable. It wasn't working.

When they finally wrapped up, after almost 20 minutes, Hotch had never been so glad for a briefing to be over. He stood, turning quickly toward the door, file folders held strategically. "Wheels up in thirty," he said gruffly and started toward his office.

"Excuse me, sir," Prentiss said.

Hotch stopped, closing his eyes and sighing. Without turning, he said, "What, Prentiss?"

"Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"It'll have to wait. I need to speak to Reid right now," Hotch said, half turning and looking first at Prentiss, then Reid and back at Prentiss as he said, "I'll talk to you on the plane."

"Yes, sir," Prentiss replied, frowning as she walked down to her desk.

Reid walked down the hallway slowly, a smile on his face as Hotch followed him into his office. He grinned when he heard the office door lock. "So, Hotch, what did you want?" he asked, still grinning.

Hotch tossed the files onto the nearest chair and, for the second time that morning, Reid found himself pressed against the door, with Hotch's mouth covering his and Hotch's tongue in his mouth.

Reid chuckled into the kiss, letting his lover take control of it. He slid his arms around Hotch's waist, one hand sliding under the waistband of Hotch's pants, caressing his ass.

Hotch pulled Reid away from the door and without breaking the kiss, walked them over to his desk. Once there, he broke the kiss, leaning back to look at Reid. "We don't have much time," he whispered, reaching down to undo Reid's pants.

"Time for what?" Reid asked with a smirk.

"For me to fuck you into my desk, you little tease," Hotch replied, his voice low and rough. "Turn around," he said, pushing Reid into position against the desk.

Reid braced himself with his hands on the top of Hotch's desk and he was getting hard again. Reid couldn't believe Hotch was going to fuck him here, in his office. He groaned when he felt Hotch's hands pushing his legs apart and Reid pushed his ass toward Hotch. "Do it, fuck me," he whispered.

Hotch smacked Reid's ass. "I'm the only one giving orders here," he said. Hotch opened the drawer of his desk, snagging the tube of hand cream he kept there. He undid his pants, pushing them and his boxers down just enough that he could free his aching cock. Spreading the hand cream over his cock, Hotch moaned; he'd never wanted anything as much as he wanted Reid right now. He pushed a slick finger into Reid's ass, quickly followed by a second one. Reid was groaning, pushing his ass back against Hotch's fingers as he stretched him.

Finally, unable to wait any longer, Hotch positioned his cock against Reid's hole and pushed inside him, moaning as he did. Hotch stilled for a moment; he'd been on edge for so long, this was almost enough to make him come. Once he'd regained some control, Hotch started fucking his lover, hard and fast, his fingers gripping Reid's hips hard enough to leave bruises. He closed his eyes, focusing on the sensations that were coursing through his body; Hotch opened his eyes when he felt Reid move.

Reid had shifted onto one forearm, his other hand reaching down to jerk his cock. "Oh, god, Aaron, yes, that's it, oh, fuck me harder, yes!" Reid whispered before being reduced to moans, whimpers and keening noises.

Hotch was panting as he pumped his cock into his lover and knew that he wasn't going to last much longer. "Spence, oh god, so fucking good, oh god!" Hotch leaned forward pressing his mouth against the back of Reid's neck, muffling his shout of completion, hips jerking as he came deep inside his lover.

Reid's hand moved faster on his dick and moments later, with a quiet "Oh god!" he came. Hotch nuzzled the back and side of Reid's neck, pressing soft kisses against it as they caught their breath.

Once he'd recovered, Hotch slid his now soft cock out of Reid's ass and grabbing some tissues cleaned them both up. He turned Reid around and kissed him, while they did up their pants. "I love you," Reid said after the kiss had ended.

Hotch smiled at him gently. "I love you, too, Spence," he replied, cupping the side of Reid's face and giving him a final chaste kiss.


End file.
